Coming Home
by Robin Logan
Summary: (Huge spoilers! Don't read if you didn't finish Young Justice)


**SPOILERS AHEAD.**

 **Coming Home**

 **Summary: What if Wally didn't die? What if he Superspeeds faster then he ever has and got away just in time and was now stuck in the cold not knowing where to go or where he was at? And how will he manage to get home even though he's so far away?**

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

 **AN: My sister (Jane Glass, who also writes stories) thought I should get better at writing for different perspectives, so I hope no one will mind too badly if this is in present tense. She also thinks it would work better for the story itself. Anyways, I made this first chapter a little while back, but I finally decided to post it and work on more. I hope you enjoy!**

Wally runs as fast as he can, but he is getting tired and he wants to for stop for air.

Wally screams in pain as another electric bolt hits him. "Bart, we have to slow down more! Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally." Barry says.

Another bolt hits Wally, almost making him stop running. Wally looks at Barry, who reaches out to Wally, his hand going through him.

Wally frowns. "Uh...it's no good Barry." Wally tells him. "Aw man, Artemis is so gonna kill me for this! And don't even get me started on mom and dad." Wally says, wishing he could hold Artemis instead of running for his life, knowing he would soon be dead. It would be hard on her...it would be hard on his parents as well.

"Kid!" Barry yells.

Wally looks back at Barry. "Just tell them. Okay?"

Everything feels so slow for him and now he realizes he still has so much things to say to so many people. He couldn't die. He needed to live. Wally tries running faster. This time he is running faster…way faster.

Soon, Wally stops running and he falls down on the cold ground. He quickly stands up and looks around, only seeing snow.

He made it...he's alive. But now he was far from Barry and Bart. He sighs. He doesn't know how to get home from here. He's lost.

He falls down on the ground again. His legs hurt from running and he's starving...because he was running. And it's so cold.

No...now isn't the time to be weak. He's alive...he has a chance to live. He nods to himself and stands up, still feeling tired. But he would freeze in the snow if he stays to rest.

He takes in a deep breath and begins running again.

Wally has been running for a while, but there is no sign of anything…just snow. He's tempted to turn around, but if he did that, he would be running around forever.

He looks up to see some sort of light through the thick snow. He runs over to the lights and then realizes he was on a rode. Wally looks up as he begins squinting at the bright lights…it was headlights.

The car stops and the car door opens. "Do you have death wish or something? Seriously, you don't just run in front of car like that!" Wally shivers and looks at the blond haired girl who is speaking to him.

The girl squints through the snow at Wally. "Kid Flash?" the girl asks in disbelief. Wally smiles and waves at her. "Hey, I was hoping I could get a ride?" Wally says with a smile. "Sure…" The girl says, looking confused. "Thanks." Wally says then runs inside the car. The girl slowly gets in the car as well. After buckling up, the girl begins driving again.

"So where are we going?" Wally asks. " _I'm_ going home. Then you're on your own." The girl says. "So, what's your name?" He continues to asks. "Sara." She answers. Wally looks out the window and nods.

"So why are you all the way out here?" Sara asks.

Wally shrugs. "A mission." "Don't they have a ship?"

Wally looks Sara. "Well...it got complicated and we kind of got separated." "And you can't run back to them?" Wally shakes his head. "I don't know where their at. Their probably already gone."

"Well...it isn't everyday some superhero asks for a drive. But I'm not going to act like a fan girl and take you anywhere you want no matter where it's at. I'm going home and then you have to find your own way back. Oh, and you can't stay at my place either." Sara says. "I wasn't planing to." Wally mumbles.

After that, they stay quiet until the car stops. "Okay I'm home." Sara tells him and gets out of the car.

"Is there a airport nearby?" Wally asks, also getting out the car. Sara shakes her head. "Oh...sad to hear that. I need to get back to Metropolis." "Can't you just...run?" Sara asks.

Wally looks down. "Sure. I mean, I would have to take breaks and it would take days. But right now? I can't run on an empty stomach."

"Well...I guess I can get you some food before you leave. Anything in particular?" Sara asks with a smile. "Anything will do." Wally says. "Okay, just wait right here." Sara runs into the house and Wally sits down on the steps, crossing his arms and shivering.

Soon, Sara comes back. "Here you go." Wally turns around to take the bowl and begins eating the hot bowl of soup. Soon the soup was gone. "Thanks." Wally stands up and hands Sara the bowl. "Bye." Sara say. Wally waves before running off.

 **AN: Hello! I don't have much of an idea for this. Its just an adventure Wally West on a journey back home. I wanted it to be a few chapters long, so if you have any idea for what should happen or what kind of strange person Wally should meet along his way, then feel free to tell me!**


End file.
